Outcome of an incest
by Nighthawk707
Summary: Yui has not seen the Sakamakis ever since she managed to escape with her mother, Beatrix. She had a son, Haru, who she wants to protect and keep hidden from vampire society. But what happens when her father decides it's time to come to the light?


A girl in the age of eighteen sat on a bench that faced her home's garden. She watched as a little boy roamed around the garden, gathering up flowers and making a lovely bouquet of a variety of roses of many different colors. The boy turned his face and made eye contact with her, giving her a shy smile as he approached her, proffering the bouquet to her.

''F-Foh Mama'' The little boy said, dropping his gaze to the floor and blushing a light pink. The girl gently took with one hand the bouquet and with the other she picked up her son, placing him on her lap and intertwining her fingers in his blonde curls. ''Thank you.'' The girl smiled and gave the little boy light, warm kisses, leaving his face wet and with hints of lip gloss. The girl didn't usually wear lip gloss, but her mother had insisted upon her doing so, causing her to surrender and please her mother.

''Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you takoyakis?'' The girl asked as she stood up and placed the bouquet lightly on the boy's hand in order to pick him up with both her hands.

''Yass please!'' The grinning toddler answered. He could already imagine himself tasting the tasty food his mom made him whenever he did something sweet as a reward for being good.

''Ok, so you stay with grandmother while I'm in the kitchen, yes?'' The little boy nodded, and directly went clumsily running towards the woman who held her arms wide open to him. He jumped and she caught him, embracing him gently and kissing his forehead in a gesture of bless as she laughed at the toddler, who kissed her left cheek as a greeting. ''Yui!'' She called gently, and the girl's head appeared from the kitchen's doorway.

''Yes?'' She asked, a small hint of flour on her nose.

''Why don't I help you with the takoyakis and give the boy a chance to play with his new partner in crime?'' She grinned at the last words.

''Partner in crime?'' The girl with flour on her nose, named Yui, echoed while she gently laughed. ''And who could that be?'' She teased.

''His name is Edgar, and he's a very special dog, Haru. This is my gift to you for learning how to write the first letters of the alphabet. Just you wait until you learn how to read! Ah, your gift will be ever so much more precious!''

''What do you say, Haru?'' Yui prompted.

''Dank you gren ma!'' The woman ruffled the little boy's hair, and added. ''And, of course, it wouldn't be so bad if you started working on your pronouncing of words, Little One.''

As the boy ran off with his new pet in his arms, Yui's head disappeared into the kitchen. Her mother followed. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Yui gathering ingredients from around the spacious room, while the oven was heating up. She helped Yui gather up the spices, and asked the chef where the meat was. She returned to her daughter with a tray of meat, and placed it near Yui so she could begin preparing the meal.

''Haru…he's a good little boy. I love him dearly and couldn't be any prouder of you after you made your decision to have him.''

''I couldn't abort a child, mother. That would be a sin like no other, to kill my own blood! And besides,'' Yui added. ''I always wanted to be a mother.''

The woman stared at Yui in her sherbet pink eyes. Her gaze held a combination of compassion, love, and hope, and she wondered when her daughter had gotten so beautiful. ''Maybe if you could find a partner…It would be easier to raise Haru…''

''We have discussed this, mother, I do not wish to marry unless God shows me a proper man that He thinks is suitable for me.'' Yui said while she cut onions, peppers, garlic while mixing them with the meat.

''I know, you've said that many times. But don't you care about how your son feels? He will surely soon understand his family is different from his neighbors'. He is a smart and precocious little boy unlike any I've seen before.'' She paused. ''Not even Reiji was as smart at the age of three.'' Yui looked up and didn't mean to yell, but did. ''Don't you ever mention him in front of me! Or any other Sakamaki in existence!''

Yui's eyes began to dilate, and they threatened to wet her cheeks. She wiped the forming tears away with the back of her hand, and stared up at her mother, who was about three inches taller than she was when she wore heels like she did now. ''I-I,I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell, not at you.'' The woman whispered in approval and hugged her daughter.

''It's just that I have tried so hard to forget what they did back then…'' She quietly sobbed. ''But I can't. It's been glued onto my memory and I can't get rid of it!''She sobbed uncontrollably.

''You know what?'' Her mother said cheerily, trying to lift up her daughter's mood. '' I think it's about time you accept the dinner invitation, don't you think? You really need it. I could go with you if you like.'' Yui looked up, and wiped her tears away. She gently pulled away from her mother's embrace and resumed cutting, without replying to her mother's suggestion.

''Please, Yui. There will be many people at the banquet. There will be many nobles among those people, and they will all make you some company and perhaps even introduce you to the most important royals! They will even provide you with a distraction by filling you in the latest occurrences in the underworld, and imagine how many friends Haru would make!''

Yui laughed bitterly. ''Yes, indeed they will provide me with information of the underworld, information about the Sakamakis, that is.'' Her mother thought for a moment, then answered.

''Yui, it isn't as bad as you think, you can just pretend you don't know them for a while. You are a vampire now, and since you're new, they won't suspect anything and just try to be polite by not discussing matters that are foreign to you to keep you active in whatever the conversation's topic is.''

''Yes, of course.'' Yui said sarcastically while her speed at cutting the onions grew. ''A new vampire who is a single mother of a blonde male that looks ridiculously like a Sakamaki will definitely go unnoticed. Oh, they won't talk about the Sakamkis, no they won't.'' She looked at her mother straight in the eye. ''If I go with you, they will recognize me as your daughter. They will pay attention to me as a result and at the same time the attention focused on me will land on my son, whom I will be questioned about when his features are compared with those of a Sakamaki. What will I tell them when they ask who I am betrothed to? And what will I reply when they casually want to know about his father?'' Her mother didn't answer, she understood that her daughter's point was valid.

''And besides, what if they appear at the banquet? What will they do when they find me after three years, with a toddler in my arms?''

''I don't think any Sakamaki except for your father will attend…''

''Mom, just leave it. If I want my son to live, I must keep my profile in vampire society low. I can't let them take him away from me. I won't allow it.''

''Well…than how about we go shopping for new clothes? You need some and so does your son. ''

''Mrs. Beatrix, a package has arrived at the front porch. What are your orders?'' A servant interrupted.

''A package? From whom?'' Yui asked. The servant slightly shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know, Miss. But it seems to hold heavy furniture inside.'' Yui thought about this. She called the chef and said. ''Would you please finish this meal up for me?'' The chef nodded, but Yui had already teletransported herself to the front porch where an indeed heavy package awaited. There was a note glued to the package and after reading it countless times, Yui paled. Beatrix appeared in front of her. ''Yui! What's wrong?'' And Yui saw how the ground rushed up to meet her very suddenly.

Beatrix, startled, ordered a servant to carry Yui to her bedchamber and to distract Haru from his mother's condition. She picked up the note that Yui had dropped before fainting. She read it one, two, three, four times. She wrinkled it and called a servant. ''Burn this package, immediately.'' When three servants had left with the package being pushed and dragged by them towards the enormous fireplace, Beatrix felt her heart beating faster and faster.

''Stupid Sakamaki…'' She muttered, and teletransported herself to where a man with silver hair and reddish eyes was, waiting for her. ''Hello, darling. Did you miss me?'' He called to her. Holding the red folds of her dress, she approached the man a bowed, though not without giving him a menacing look before she did so. ''I hear she had a son, and would like to know the identity of the father.'' Beatrix paled and began to sweat. How would she answer to that?

 **Author's note:**

 _ **I know I haven't finished the other story but I really wanted to write this one! So tell me below if you want me to continue, who is the person Beatrix bowed to? And who do you want Haru's father to be out of the six Sakamaki brothers? I will decide later on in the story based on your votes down in the reviews! Bye-bye!**_


End file.
